


childhood

by orphan_account



Series: niko's midnight fuckery (its just drabbles dont worry) [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Amami Rantaro-centric, Drabble, Fluff, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, M/M, Oma Kokichi-centric, Orphan Oma Kokichi, Ouma not Oma, Playing Tag, Tag, Tag the game, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, thats it thats the drabble, the slash is only implied but eh whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes, Rantaro forgets how to be a kid. Kokichi is there to remind him.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi
Series: niko's midnight fuckery (its just drabbles dont worry) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827061
Comments: 1
Kudos: 120





	childhood

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this within like twenty minutes so it probably sucks. ill update unsupervised soon just bear with me here i got a request for this and it sounded cute

Sometimes, Rantaro forgets how to be a kid. He grew up early, what with taking care of all of his sisters and subsequently losing them in the process. He never got time to be a kid, per se. He had plenty of time to be a big brother, then a babysitter, then a teenager. He didn’t really have a childhood or any memories that revolved solely around himself or his friends. 

Of course, Kokichi was the exact opposite. Growing up without a family did that sometimes. He and his little band of losers, generally causing trouble and being bad influences. Like… if a goose was a group of people. An especially horrible goose. Kokichi had plenty of time to play tag, and hide and seek, and every variation of truth or dare. He had the ideal childhood, in any other kid’s eyes. No parents, no rules, no school, no bedtime! It was bangin’ to be completely honest.

One day, Rantaro made the wise (?) decision to mention his upbringing to a certain Kokichi Ouma.

“You know, I never really got to do much playing as a kid.” Rantaro chuckles, fiddling with one of the rings on his hands. He doesn’t see it, but from the sharp intake of breath, he can practically hear Kokichi’s affronted expression.

“You didn’t play? No hide and seek? No dead mummy? No truth or dare? No hide and seek but in the dark with flashlights? No _tag?!”_ Kokichi wails, gripping one of Rantaro’s sleeves, shaking his arm in the process. “This is horrible! This is a tragedy! You’ve been robbed!” Suddenly, Kokichi stands up in front of Rantaro.

Kokichi’s pointing at him with one hand on his hip, leaning back to make himself look taller (it didn’t work). “I have an order for you! As your evil supreme leader, I order you to play tag with me! You didn’t have a childhood, so I’m making one for you now!” Despite its.. Odd wording, Rantaro truly appreciates the gesture. He feels his heart swell as he pretends to think it over. He already knows he’s going to say yes, but no one else has really done this for him. After only a few moments, Kokichi looks like he’s going to explode. Rantaro takes this as his cue to stand up.

He’s towering over Kokichi, smiling lazily with his hands in his pockets. If they were playing tag, they were playing it right. “Listen here, shortie.” Rantaro starts, and ouch, that might have been a little too mean if it were anyone but Kokichi, who currently looks absolutely terrified. 

Rantaro leans down to Kokichi’s height, and it’s definitely a strain on his back. “I’ll give you a ten-second head start.” Kokichi bursts into a shit-eating grin, and it takes only milliseconds for him to be sprinting down the hallway.

In the midst of his countdown, Rantaro has to strain his ears to catch what Kokichi’s shouting over his shoulder. “Catch me if you can, motherfucker!” Kokichi cackles. He rounds the corner, and ten seconds is up. Rantaro’s smile turns dark. Time to  _ play,  _ bitch.


End file.
